Waiting For The Present
by Wired Speed
Summary: Cool suave (and did I mention cool) Yu Narukami gets a little worried waiting for his date with Marie. What kind of girl could make the [REDACTED] Kingpin of Steel feel this way? Well... (Ch.3-Separation)
1. Waiting

Story that takes place vaguely after ultimax, prob so sweet youll gag, and not in a good way but eh. Never played golden but i played q, ultimax and got spoiled of golden so tell me if im mistaken on something

Yu Narukami is nervous. He is an extraordinary gentleman that could take a suplex from an android and live yet he's feeling worried about going on a date. Yu Narukami is a strange individual.

Although its a bit more understandable when you mention who is the girl in question. Who is she? The lovely lady is Marie of the Velvet Room, a room that lies between dream and reality, mind and matter. Already asking someone out from such a location would raise concern for Yu's taste and sanity but there's more. See, Marie was a goddess and not just in the looks apartment as Yu would attest. Marie was an honest-to-god goddess.

Never say Yu didn't reach for the stars.

Even more troubling was the manifestation of Yu's inner psyche (that thing being already put into question) was Izanagi, a god who was the former husband of Izanami, Marie's true self. A relationship that ended poorly as the legends say. Does that mean their meeting and subsequent affection towards each other was preordained? And if so is it meant to fail? Yu doesn't know where he want this relationship to go, its far too soon to say marriage is the end. Yet when he's with her all the problems fade away and all that's left is the bittersweet, rough on the outside yet oh so sweet on the inside poet he loves. The woman that so curious about life's odd mysteries. The woman whose cheeks light up so adorably in embarrassment at his compliments. A woman who if he hurt could drop lighting bolts onto the whole city. But if he were to ever do that, Yu would walk out with his sword pointed to the sky so he could be struck down in atonement, Yu is too lovestruck as his friend Yosuke once complained.

But as if Yosuke was any better pining for Naoto when he knows Kanji already likes her. Speaking of Kanji he was more understanding of Yu's love life. Kanji was confused his senpai was nervous about any girl considering how popular Yu was. But regardless Kanji pushed him to ask her out, The irony of Kanji of not being able to ask out Naoto not lost on Yu. Teddie similarly tried to convince both though in more flowery prose and less effective but it was still sweet of him to help.

Yu and Marie, Izanagi and Izanami. Where can they go when they're doomed by history. But Yu Narukami is the wild card, he exemplifies the power of choosing one's own path. And he'll be damned to Yomi before he lets some pesky legend stop him from being with Marie.

"Hey! You okay? You've been staring at nothing for a while. Don't tell me you dozed off waiting, blockhead?"

Yu shakes his head and sees Marie there with teasing smile. He noodles for a brief moment on if she owns multiple outfits of those in the velvet room or just the one but that fades when he drinks a longer look of the woman he loves.

"H-Hey pervert, that's enough of that I don't even look that different from yesterday y-you idiot!"

"That's why I'm staring, its been too long till I could see you again." He smiles, putting his arm around her shoulder."

They walk to their destination, his shoes and her boots clacking on the pavement. Her embarrassed stuttering wails of blockhead, idiot and sweet being heard for the first block but Yu didn't mind. There's a lot of things you don't mind when you're in love.


	2. Interlude: Date

Marie lays on the grass, her head laying on Yu's lap. She looks up to the sky and Yu sits and looks at the riverbed. The two decided to rest here before going off somewhere to eat.

"Isn't it annoying being so perfect?"

"I could say the same to you."

"You stupid idiot, Im trying to be serious... Thanks though..." She mumbles the last part out and Yu lets out a small laugh."

"But seriously when you're dating a goddess, doesn't it get to to your head or something?"

Yu looks up to some clouds before responding. "If did I'm sure you'd bring me down. If I ever do, you have permission to smack or zap me."

"Like I could hurt you-I mean y-yeah you better watch out." Marie puts her hat over face to hide her embarrassment.

"You're the goddess, aren't you more qualified to be perfect?"

Marie straighten her hat as she has sufficiently calmed. "No, I know how abrasive I can be, I'm far from perfect. ... I don't know how you deal with it. Its like you're too understanding or something" she says the last line with a hint of indignation. Yu takes her hat off and puts it on, and starts stroking her hair.

"I'm not perfect, look I just stole my girlfriend's hat."

Marie lets him put it on, too distracted by his hand on her head.

"Nope, I let you borrow it in exchange for a a poem and your company. What a perfect boyfriend I have." She says, teasing him.

"Do you really want a poem?"

Marie sighs contently. "Well if you insist."

"But it would take me ages to list everything I love about you. Where would I find the time for you?"

Marie blushes again and playfully smack him on the shoulder. "Stupidflirtyidioticcuteboyfriend."

"I know that was a fake one because you'd ended it with boyfriend, its always idiot or blockhead or-"

"He-Hey you're making me sound like a terrible girlfriend."

Yu kisses her on the forehead. "Well maybe my perfection will rub off on you." He says, His eyebrows wiggling.

She take her hat back and smacks him on the head with it. "O-Okay thats enough out of you."

Yu laughs and Marie pouts indignantly. Yu wasn't perfect, he had his moments of obliviousness, he often forgot answers to test questions and had and infinite amount of tiny errors on the pedestal he was put on. But for Marie he was perfect.


	3. Separation

Yu is homesick. His parents have relocated him, this time out of the country to the U.S. And Yu for all of he's said done for the people of Inaba, is finding it hard to open up to his classmates this time. Yu is starting to backslide to how he was before Inaba, alone on his pedestal.

And Yu doesn't want that. He wants to go back to Inaba not to where he before Inaba, all alone. Yu shakes his head, trying to shake those thoughts off. He cant just mope about like this. He looks around his room for something more productive to do, maybe study, play something on his psp or-

A familiar voice rings out from Yu's phone and he smiles in response. It was the custom ring tone Marie sang for him. It took him ages to get her to sing for him again after he first caught her singing her poetry in the velvet room but it was worth it.

/If I tell, you show-/

Yu grabs his phone, after the moment's hesitation of hearing her sing passes in favor to talk to her. He smiles and says "Hey Marie."

"Hey yourself, jerk..."

"Marie you called me. What's up?" He looks at the time on his phone and does the time zone math in his head. "Its late over there in Japan isnt it? Did you want to hear my voice agai-"

"T-That was a one time thing! Don't bring that up!"

"What am I on speaker again?"

"No, its just embarrassing." She muffles out, her head most likely buried in a pillow.

"That wasn't embarrassing it was sweet." Yu sits back down on his bed.

"Whatever, I just wanted to talk."

Yu snickers. "Then what's with the attitude? I give you my love and you squander it so." He says faux dramatically." He hears her stiffle a giggle and he imagines Yosuke's giving him a high-five in his head for his accomplishment.

She responds dramatically in tow. "But dear sir its been ages since I've had the pleasure of your company! I'm so alone and the company of the sir Teddie grows more tantalizing as I grow more desperate for loooove~!"

"Then after running across the very sea and after slaying the Beast Teddie, I will embrace you and the very sky will spark of lightning as our love overpowers us!" Yu clenches his fist as he proclaims his affection and he hears Marie rolling in laughter before Yu hears her yelp and a bang is heard.

"Are you okay?" A rush of sounds is heard on the other line before she responds.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine."

"You should be more careful."

"Well you should be here so we're even." She says grumpily.

"I wish I /was/ there. It's only been a few weeks and it's hard not being in Inaba."

"We'll how are things in A-Amarekah"

"Its pronounced America dear." He hears her huff indignantly before continuing. "I've made a couple friends here, got into some fights you know the usua-"

"Wait you've fought people!"

"Just some punks picking on someone, I had to step in."

"Argh Yu! You're not in the T.V. world, you could get badly hurt and who'll save you all the way there?"

"Emergency Services?"

Marie sighs. "I'm just worried about you."

"I took on shadows with a gold club i'll be fine."

"You had Izanagi on your side!"

"But Izanagi is me so I was technically doing it by myself."

"Oh shut up recklesscuteblockheadboyfriend. Think about it from my perspective, you could be bleeding out i some alley somewhere and how would we know? I don't want that to happen..."

Yu is touched by her concern. "Thank you, Marie"

"Nope I'm not accepting your thanks until you swear not get any fights.

Yu smack his hand over his chest. "I swear."

"And also I've heard Yosuke tell me that you're being difficult and not making as many friends as you could. That's not the Yu I know. The Yu I know would have his posse fighting those fights for him and gets him drinks anytime he snaps his fingers."

Yu chuckles. "You have a strange idea of me."

"Shut up you're strange! Y-You're so strange you might as well be called stranger!"

"To be a stranger to the maiden Marie? How am I expected to live without knowing you."

"Argh be quiet blockhead you know what I meant."

Yu allows a lull in the conversation before remembering the start of their discussion. "Oh yeah why did you call so late anyway?"

Marie is silent for a moment mumbling out. "I-I was lonely an wanted to hear you."

Yu can feel the blush emanating from her thousand of miles away. "So I was right."

"Oh can it!

][

The two would talk for the next hour before Marie started yawning and they decided to hang up. But before they did.

"I love you, Marie."

"Love you too, Yu."

"Good night."

"Night."

Yu hangs up. He stay laid down on his bed, his day noticeably better after talking to Marie. The dark clouds out of his head, he gets up, grabs his keys and leave the house. He plans to head off to the park or maybe a coffee shop, just to be around people and maybe chat up with one of them. It was a bright sunny day, it'd be a shame to spend it cooped up. He was grateful to Marie for unintentionally helping him out. He looks up for the sun for a brief moment before walking off. Though he wasn't in Inaba, he could feel her shining down on him.


End file.
